


Корреспонденция

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Некоторые дела хочется отложить до последнего.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Корреспонденция

**Author's Note:**

> Cовсем чуть-чуть AU: Андерс переехал в поместье Хоук во втором акте после гибели Лиандры.

— Пора бы вставать? — Андерс потянулся и зевнул. Как показалось Гаррету, с сожалением.

— Можем и не вставать, — вкрадчиво возразил Гаррет, украдкой косясь на любовника.

На лице Андерса промелькнуло мечтательное выражение, но он быстро взял себя в руки и нахмурился:

— Как это? Ты сам вчера говорил, что нужно встать не поздно, чтобы успеть разобрать корреспонденцию, а потом отправиться к наместнику.

— К наместнику я приглашен после обеда, — с нажимом напомнил Гаррет. — А сейчас всего..., — он выглянул за окно, — полдень. Ну, может, не полдень... Может, немного больше...

— Это значит, что у нас не больше двух часов на то, чтобы собраться и поесть, — Андерс вздохнул. — Ладно, Справедливость не понимает, что такое время, но ты-то? А письма ты собираешься разобрать уже две недели — и ни одного поползновения...

Гаррет покрепче притиснул любовника к себе, чтобы направить его мысли в другую сторону, однако Андерс неожиданно заартачился:

— Вот-вот! Ко мне ты поползновения делаешь, а к письмам — нет.

Гаррет опустил руку ниже, под одеяло, и Андерс продолжил уже не столь уверенно:

— Не то чтобы я против... Но мне уже стыдно смотреть Авелин в глаза. А храмовники три дня назад напугали Орану, когда явились узнать, когда мессир Хоук соизволит ответить на их запрос. Не злил бы ты их... пока.

Гаррет отстранился и постарался взглядом выразить все то, что думает о жестоком и безжалостном любовнике. Андерс выдержал столкновение взглядов, а потом рассмеялся:

— Ты похож на своего мабари. Он так же жалобно и затравленно на меня из-под стола смотрит, когда мы едим. При этом я точно знаю, что эта скотина сожрала полведра каши с мясными обрезками, но все равно не могу удержаться... Предлагаю компромисс, любовь моя.

— Сейчас мы займемся чем поинтереснее, а вечером я разберу письма в одиночку? — грустно пошутил Гаррет.

— Обойдешься, — ласково отозвался Андерс. — А то я не знаю, чем это кончится! Вечером ты придешь и завалишься спать, а завтра утром будешь так же несчастно смотреть. Компромисс следующий: бумаги разберем прямо сейчас, но я тебе принесу их прямо в постель.

— Нормальным людям в постель приносят завтрак, — горестно протянул Хоук.

— Где ты здесь видел нормальных людей? — парировал любовник и демонстративно обвел комнату взглядом. — Ты, что ли?

— А ты что, за Фенриса сегодня? — фыркнул Хоук. — Ладно, тащи сюда всю эту макулатуру. Будет, чем камин растапливать.

Андерс прикрыл глаза, на миг задержал дыхание — и решительно отбросил одеяло. А когда встал и потянулся за штанами, бросил через плечо:

— И перестань так смотреть. Мне льстит, конечно, но...

Гаррет отвел взгляд. И в самом деле, если уж решил заняться делом, то лучше не пялиться. А то уж больно вид привлекательный, после него работать вот вообще нет желания...

Андерс кое-как оделся в исподнее и прошлепал к двери. Из коридора сразу раздался голос Ораны, а с первого этажа — лай Грома и бормотание Бодана.

Андерса не было довольно долго, а когда он вернулся, в его руках был целый ворох писем: запечатанных и нет, с гербами, печатями и без оных, на самой разнообразной бумаге, разными почерками...

— Держи, — Андерс свалил все это дело в изножье кровати и сам забрался рядом, сложив ноги кренделем. — С чего начнем?

— С чего попадется, — буркнул Гаррет и цапнул первую же попавшуюся бумагу.

Это оказалось письмо из Круга Магов. Вне всяких сомнений — тайное, поскольку на нем не было личной печати Мередит. Но бумага... Бумага была узнаваемой. На каждом листе бледно-коричневым цветом был отпечатан символ андрастианской Церкви — круг с расходящимися лучами. Тавро Усмиренных.

Гаррет вчитался в это письмо, потом в следующее... Как ни жаль, но эти послания нельзя так просто отправить в камин. За ними стоят чьи-то жизни. А Гаррет, как бы ни язвил и ни сибаритствовал, не смог бы себе простить, чтобы из-за его бездействия гибли люди. Или эльфы. Или гномы.

Андерс тоже чем-то шуршал, и Гаррет поднял голову. Нужно было уложить в этой голове все прочитанное, а для этого неплохо бы отвлечься и, возможно, обсудить это с любовником.

— Ну, что там у тебя? — спросил Хоук.

Андерс отвлекся от небольшого листка, который читал с нескрываемым интересом, и улыбнулся:

— Хочешь послушать? Слушай, — и зачитал с выражением: «Ваш флаг безвольно повис? Ваш солдат не стоит по стойке смирно? Ваш гном не хочет лезть на Глубинные Тропы? Приходите в аптеку Йормана...»

— Чего?! — поморщился Гаррет, перебивая. — Это что, намек такой, что ли? Все у меня в порядке с флагштоком! И на Глубинные Тропы я тоже... со всем удовольствием, скажем...

— Кто как, — скривился Андерс. — Если не принимать во внимание этот кошмарный эвфемизм, то мне Глубинных Троп хватило на всю жизнь. А то, что у тебя все в порядке, я знаю получше многих.

— Тогда чего зачитался?- поддел его Гаррет. — Для себя, что ли?

Андерс возмущенно вскинулся, но, увидев насмешливый взгляд любовника, расслабился и возразил не менее ехидно:

— Чтобы я пошел в аптеку какого-то шарлатана? Я сам себе целитель, а будешь издеваться, у меня и для тебя какое-нибудь средство найдется.

— В общем, понятно, — Гаррет махнул рукой. — Это — в камин. А еще есть чего-нибудь?

— Не знаю, — Андерс пожал плечами. — Я нашел еще только письмо от твоего брата, но вскрывать не стал. Даже если там какие-нибудь храмовничьи секреты, это все-таки... твой брат.

— Да какие там секреты, — Гаррет протянул руку.- Дай, сам прочту.

— А у тебя? — Андерс протянул запечатанный узкий конверт.

— А у меня две просьбы, — Гаррет заглянул в разложенные листки. — В одном о помощи просят маги Круга. Две девушки-сестры сбежали оттуда ночью, чтобы повидать родителей, и почему-то не вернулись к утру. Орсино просит их отыскать и доставить в Круг, если у них есть приличное оправдание отсутствию... Или помочь бежать, если оправдания нет.

— Надо помочь, — сразу отрезал Андерс. — Гаррет, ты же не допустишь, чтобы с девушками что-то случилось только потому, что им хотелось повидать родных?

— И еще письмо от Керана, — Гаррет вздохнул. — Пишет, что храмовники опять начали пропадать. Целая группа не вернулась в Казематы из увольнительной. Их пытался отыскать Каллен, но безуспешно. Как думаешь?..

— А может, Создатель с ними? — Андерс поглядел очень искренне и открыто. — Нечего шастать, где не надо.

— Да тоже вроде жалко, — Гаррет вздохнул. — Керан пишет, что все — молодые парни. У меня там Карвер такой же. Нельзя, чтобы его тоже какие-нибудь демоны сманили. После того, как мамы не стало... У меня остался только брат. Считай, он мне дорог как память.

— Ладно, — нехотя протянул Андерс. — Только лучше без меня. Фенриса вон возьми, пусть порадуется, двоедушник.

— Принято, — Гаррет улыбнулся. — Давай дальше.

Сам он взялся за письмо от Карвера. Кроме пустых сотрясаний воздуха о принадлежности к «чему-то важному», брат тоже сообщал, что среди новобранцев происходят какие-то брожения сомнительного толка. Но гораздо больше он распространялся о некой храмовнице, монне Морли, командире его подотряда. Гаррет закатил глаза, но письмо отложил себе под подушку. Это личное, да и неплохо бы прощупать, что это за монна такая, которая так скоренько взяла братца под каблук во всех смыслах.

Больше ничего интересного не попадалось. Несколько благодарностей, которые Гаррет прочел с улыбкой. В паре из них даже были вложены чеки. Это было не лишним, учитывая, во сколько обходилась лечебница Андерса и его милое хобби — вывозить магов из Киркволла.

— Послушай, — вдруг отвлек его Андерс. — Тут что-то странное.

— М-м-м?.. — Гаррет не сразу оторвал взгляд от бумаг, но заинтересовался. — Что там?

— Письмо, — протянул Андерс, хотя это и так было видно. — На нем печать, золоченая. А внутри... Прочесть?

— Давай, — Гаррет сел поудобнее.

Андерс вернулся к началу и зачитал:

— «Уважаемый господин! Я лорд Ахим Фэлк из Старкхевена». Так... Это неинтересно... А, вот! «Много лет назад я служил в бюро сенешаля королевской семьи Старкхевена. К несчастью, они были свернуты коварным узурпатором. Я представляю Его Королевское Высочество принца Корбиниана Веля, истинного наследника престола».

— Все понятно, — махнул рукой Гаррет. — Денег просит?

— Вроде бы нет... — Андерс бегло скользнул глазами по тексту в самый низ и зачел уже оттуда: — «Пришлите мне реквизиты открытого банковского счета в Киркволле...»

— Дай угадаю, — уныло протянул Хоук. — На счету должно быть не меньше миллиона золотых.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Андерс заинтересовался. — Не миллион, всего сотня...

— Всего! — фыркнул Гаррет. — Иные на такую сумму десять лет корячатся, и то — это если ни медяка не тратить. А письма такие рассылают не только мне. Маминой подруге такое лет пять назад присылали, только там был не Старкхевен, а Ансбург. Тоже какой-то «друг маркграфа» писал, мол, всё честно, без обмана... И двести золотых монны пропали без следа.

— Ни разу такого не получал, — ляпнул Андерс.

— А у тебя хоть раз были на руках двести золотых? — хмыкнул Гаррет.

— Нет, не было...

— Ну вот поэтому и не получал. В хибаре Гамлена я тоже такого не получал. Но если сомневаешься, можем спросить у Себастьяна. Уж он-то точно знает, был ли в их семье какой-нибудь Корбиниан. Впервые про такого слышу, хотя Себастьян мне весь мозг проел своей родословной.

— Да нет, я тебе верю, — Андерс протянул письмо. — Но если ты сочтешь нужным спросить, спроси. Мало ли.

— Куда ж я денусь... — Гаррет плюхнул письмо к предыдущим — из Круга магов и от Ордена храмовников — и снова уткнулся в послания.

Хвала Создателю, на большинство из них можно было не отвечать. Солнце за окном угрожающе намекало, что время утекает, но и писем становилось ощутимо меньше. Еще пару просьб — от неизвестной эльфийки из эльфинажа и от ферелденки Лирен, поддерживающей гетто беженцев — Гаррет добавил к важным посланиям.

И тут Андерс, который выглядел все более бодрым обратно пропорционально количеству корреспонденции, вдруг странным голосом спросил:

— Гаррет, сколько лет назад вы переехали в родовое поместье?

Хоук отвлекся, похлопал глазами и пробормотал:

— Мама... Мамы нет уже почти год. А до этого мы как раз около года прожили здесь, она еще шутила, что построила дом и нашла мне жениха, можно и снова замуж... Выходит, около двух лет. А при чем тут это?

— Видимо, два года прошли, — заметил Андерс. — Потому что канцелярия сенешаля Брана за его факсимиле уведомляет тебя, что просроченный на год платеж за недвижимость в Верхнем городе карается какими-то драконовскими штрафами и выселением.

— Не понял... — Гаррет вскинулся. — Какой еще платеж? Какие штрафы?

— Сам посмотри, — Андерс безропотно отдал бумагу.

— Впервые про это слышу! — Хоук даже бумагу в руках покрутил. — Наверное, раньше мама сама платила.

— Наверное, стоит поторопиться? — неуверенно заметил Андерс. — Оплатить? Не дожидаться же, пока сюда кто-нибудь придет с ордером?

— Пф, — Гаррет поморщился. — Пусть сначала к Фенрису придут и попробуют там права качать. Кто придет-то? Авелин? Она может, но разве что носом меня натыкать, как щенка мабари. Сегодня будем у наместника, я сам его натыкаю.

— Да он, может, вообще не в курсе, — слегка улыбнулся Андерс.

— Значит, будет в курсе, — уверенно отозвался Хоук. — А еще можно прийти к сенешалю и отсчитать ему золотые прямо в руки. То-то он побесится...

— Он тоже может быть не в курсе, — Андерс улыбнулся ярче.

— А пусть смотрит, что там от его имени рассылают, — Хоук тоже ответил улыбкой. — А то сенешаль рода Велей мне уже писал — и тоже денег хочет, аферист. Андерс, у нас осталась одна писулька, и я официально заявляю, что выполнил твое требование. И заслуживаю поощрения.

— А писулька? — Андерс свел брови. — Без последней писульки — не считается.

Хоук торопливо глянул на конверт и поморщился:

— Это от Хьюберта. Вечно у него все не слава Создателю. У меня сейчас есть куда более приоритетные задачи, чем выяснять, кто опять спер тачку или кто споил две трети состава рабочих. Последние два раза он меня дернул абсолютно зря. Лично я этому Хьюберту не доверил бы даже чистить выгребную яму, только земляков жалко, им работа нужна.

Андерс довольно долго размышлял, а потом решительно свесился с кровати и спихнул на пол все, что было определено в «мусор». Гаррету пришлось сложнее — никакой тумбочки при кровати не было, а стол был слишком далеко. Пришлось определить «важное» туда же, на пол, включая письмо Карвера из-под подушки. Еще не хватало заляпать чем-нибудь, потом и в качестве доказательства, если что, не предъявишь.

— Думаю, — мурлыкнул Андерс, — если речь о поощрении, то будет лучше, если ты ляжешь на спину и не будешь мешать. Попробуешь?

— Не обещаю, — враз осевшим голосом произнес Гаррет.

— Могу обездвижить, — как ни в чем ни бывало усмехнулся Андерс. — Иногда приходится... с особо буйными больными.

— Я не буйный, — немедленно возразил Гаррет. — И не очень больной. Могу прикрыться магическим щитом.

— Могу встать и уйти, — Андерс фыркнул. — Гаррет, ложись, а?

Переплюнуть любовника в умении трепать языком было трудно, поэтому Гаррет послушно улегся, бурча про нахальных одержимых, у которых ни стыда, ни совести.

— Зато есть Справедливость, — отозвался Андерс, который отлично все расслышал, хотя и шуршал исподними штанами.

Гаррет с трудом подавил желание съязвить, что это уже не справедливость, а месть получается. Но возлюбленный на такие шутки реагировал нервно, не стоило его беспокоить...

Сброшенное Андерсом одеяло мешало, и Гаррет отпихнул его ногой. Безуспешно, только больше скомкалось, и он снова его отпихнул. Добился того, что провалился по щиколотку в комок и задрыгал ногой, пока Андерс со вздохом не освободил его из плена.

— Зрелище, конечно, симпатичное, — возлюбленный стрельнул глазами на покачивающийся в такт приподнятый член. — Но мне больше нравится, когда ты лежишь смирно.

Гаррет замер и напряженно проследил за тем, как любовник склоняется ниже над ним. Длинные, растрепанные с утра волосы упали на лицо, видно было только кончик носа и узкий небритый подбородок. Впрочем, Андерс часто ленился бриться, и к этому Гаррет привык.

Влажное дыхание коснулось напряженной плоти, и Хоук прикрыл глаза. Вот ради этого стоило и все эти сомнительные творения эпистолярного жанра почитать... Пожалуй, надо почаще заниматься корреспонденцией... Но не настолько часто, чтобы возлюбленный не обращал на это внимания.

Мягкие губы скользнули по головке и горячо раскрылись навстречу. Андерс склонил голову еще ниже и низко, тягуче простонал — и ведь прекрасно знал, гад, что от этой вибрации тело прошибает не хуже заклинания. Гаррет вздрогнул и попытался притиснуть любовника за затылок, но получил по рукам и со звучным выдохом отпустил.

А Андерс постепенно входил во вкус. Двигался медленно, но уже ритмично, и так захватывающе ласкал языком чувствительную уздечку, что пальцы сами невольно сжимались на отброшенном одеяле, а стоило ему склониться еще ниже, как по коже щекотно мазнули распущенные волосы — и это тоже... было...

— Андерс... — Гаррет протестующе мотнул головой.

— М? — вопросительно раздалось внизу, и от этого звука тоже по шее, спине и рукам пробежали мурашки.

— Нет, ничего... — теперь Гаррет уже и сам не мог сообразить, чем собирался возмутиться.

— Угу, — Андерс кивнул — а вместе с тем и опустился еще ниже, касаясь лбом живота.

Гаррет наконец расслабился и блаженно принимал ласки. Иногда даже ревность брала от умений любовника, но совесть возражала — на заочных курсах такому не учатся.

Андерс приподнялся, сменил позу, уперся локтем где-то между коленей и теперь скользил легко и ровно, постепенно набирая темп. Плоть окутывало ровное влажное тепло, а дразнящие движения языка еще больше оттенялись ритмичными щекотными искорками от растрепанных светлых прядок волос Андерса.

Гаррет застонал, но вот буквально незадолго до... Андерс вдруг резко приостановился и медленно соскользнул. И поднял голову, перехватывая дыхание и облизывая потемневшие губы.

— Андерс... — хрипло позвал Хоук. — Ты что, издеваешься?

— Нет, любовь моя, — любовник улыбнулся и снова пробежал языком по губам. — Но ты, кажется, хотел большего?

Тут Гаррет припомнил, чем хотел возмутиться вначале. Ведь действительно, возлюбленного хотелось именно уложить. Теперь он уже не был так в этом уверен.

— Андерс, — Гаррет приподнялся на локте. — Давай уже как-нибудь. Как хочешь. Только сейчас.

Любовник усмехнулся и снова склонился к члену, но на этот раз не ласкал толком, а тщательно увлажнил ртом — и откинулся. А потом и перекинул ногу через бедра, устраиваясь сверху.

Гаррет машинально отметил, что возлюбленный тоже на взводе — его член тоже стоял, а по головке сбегала блестящая капля. Хоук потянулся к естеству Андерса рукой и, небрежно приласкав, с удовлетворением проследил, как любовник прогибается над ним. Касаться себя Гаррет не стал, чтобы не смазать слюну, но направление придал, и Андерс послушался. Раздвинул бедра шире и опустился ниже, а потом и потянулся назад рукой, чтобы... точнее...

Гаррет едва успел подумать о том, что больно ему быть не должно — с вечера. И на том мысли кончились. Осталось только ошеломляющее ощущение горячего тугого тела и крепких бедер под ладонями.

Андерс двигался медленно, все больше вздрагивал, и Хоук помог — чем мог. Жестче сжал бедра, скользнул к ягодицам и резким движением заставил опуститься ниже. Андерс охнул, но не попытался возразить, а когда прижался бедрами к бедрам, шумно выдохнул. Гаррет не дал ему опомниться — и резким движением оттолкнулся, переворачиваясь и подминая любовника под себя. Кровать была широкой, и Андерс, на миг прикусив губу, все-таки шире расставил ноги и простонал:

— Раз не можешь спокойно полежать, двигайся, демоны тебя дери!

— Вот еще, — выдохнул Гаррет ему в шею. — Только ты... и, может, Справедливость.

Но просьбу — или, вернее, требование — выполнил с лихвой. Андерс постанывал на участившееся движение, подавался навстречу, крепче впивался пальцами в предплечья. Светлые волосы теперь разметались по подушкам, а губы были раскрыты, и Гаррет приник к ним ртом, урывками целовал и наслаждался тем, как от движения и поцелуев Андерс вздрагивает, зажимается. Отдаваться Андерс умел всегда, но вот делать это столько открыто и самозабвенно стал далеко не сразу... Это — не просто симпатия или страсть. Это — доверие. Чтобы заняться с Андерсом сексом, нужно было приложить не так уж много усилий. Чтобы заняться с ним любовью, потребовалось куда больше... Но он и возвращал сторицей. Любил — как умел, и доверял — больше, чем себе.

Гаррет плохо понимал, что делает, когда с осторожностью перенес вес тела на левую руку, а правой коснулся члена любовника. Андерс застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд был мутным, расфокусированным...

Гаррет усилил напор — и почувствовал, как на боках крепко сжимаются бедра. Влажные губы любовника дрогнули, но произнести он ничего не успел — сильным движением метнулся и замер, до умопомрачения тесно сжимая плоть в себе.

Гаррет уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Сдерживаться больше было ни к чему, и разрядка не заставила долго ждать. Хоук еще переводил дыхание, когда Андерс обмяк в объятиях и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

А потом и подопнул пятой:

— Слезь.

— Уже, — Гаррет откатился в сторону и глубоко вздохнул. — Нам надо вставать?

— Вставать нам надо было не позже часа назад, а сейчас уже, пожалуй, все равно, — трезво откликнулся Андерс. — К наместнику ты в любом случае опоздаешь.

— Но идти надо, пока Авелин с ордером не пришла, — Гаррет с сожалением повернулся на бок и положил руку на грудь любовнику — сердце под ладонью билось сильно и довольно часто. — Ты со мной?

— А куда я денусь? — Андерс тоже завозился. — Только хоть немного ополоснусь. Но завтра мне надо в Катакомбы. Я не могу оставлять лечебницу надолго.

— Тогда я займусь храмовниками, — решил Гаррет и с мучительным стоном отлепился от любовника, чтобы спустить ноги с кровати. — А сегодня... Я пойду распоряжусь об ужине. Пообедать не успеем.

— Строго говоря, мы и не завтракали, — усмехнулся Андерс. — Правильный режим с тобой не грозит.

Гаррет закатил глаза, демонстрируя, что думает о режиме, но стоило ему напялить портки, как в дверь постучались. Гаррет повернулся к любовнику, но тот — в одних штанах — только пожал плечами.

Гаррет распахнул дверь и увидел на пороге Орану. Та немного смущалась, но выпалила:

— Вы уже закончили, магистр? Простите, что помешала. Вам там... пришло письмо от архонта Орсино. Посланник говорил, что очень важное, господин. Я не посмела мешать, но...

— Орана... — Гаррет звонко хлопнул ладонью по лбу. — Ладно, проехали. Позаботься об ужине, пожалуйста. Где там это письмо?

— Вот... — та протянула тонкую ручку с голубым конвертом. — Вы не сердитесь, господин? Магистр Андерс, вас тоже искали. Та девушка сказала, что в вашей лечебнице все меньше зелий жизни. Туда доставили пострадавших из Костяной Ямы.

— Я приготовлю еще, — Андерс кивнул. — Спасибо, Орана. Но я не магистр.

— Выходит, в Костяной Яме опять какая-то хрень, — горестно вздохнул Гаррет. — Но сегодня — наместник.

— Гаррет... — Андерс поглядел тревожно. — Может, ты сходишь к наместнику без меня? Хотя... Твое имение...

— Сходим вместе, — решил Гаррет. — А зелий жизни купим у магов, когда будем возвращаться через Казематы. Деньги Кругу тоже нужны.

— Спасибо, Гаррет, — Андерс смущенно улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь, что ты самый лучший?

— Знаю, — уверенно кивнул Хоук. — Другой бы уже сбежал из этого рассадника проблем. Ты тоже, Андерс. Я тебя... Просто знай, ты тоже.


End file.
